


In Adora's Sex Life: First is Worst, Second is Best

by Vegavis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Has a Penis (She-Ra), Adora tells the story of how she lost her virginity, Basically Adora fucks a prostitute but thinks about Catra the whole time, F/F, Girl Penis, Intersex Adora (She-Ra), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The prostitute is the catgirl on Admiral Scurvy's crew, Top Adora (She-Ra), Trans Adora (She-Ra), and yearning, but also angst, lots of yearning, no I don't know why I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegavis/pseuds/Vegavis
Summary: “That was my first time,” she giggled.Adora paused, the sleep grogged brain failing to fully catch up, “Wait, I thought you and Scorpia…”Catra laughed, “She wishes. No, nothing happened there, I… I was really afraid of all that… stuff.” She waved her hand for emphasis, Adora understood.“Yeah, I wouldn’t let myself think about love either. I kind of got into a whole ‘job first, emotions second’ mentality.”“You always had that mentality” Catra teased. “So it was your first too?”“Uh, well....” Adora decided to look at the very interesting ceiling as she slowly scratched her head. “Not exactly”
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra)/Original Female Character(s), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 305





	In Adora's Sex Life: First is Worst, Second is Best

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else weirdly obsessed with that catgirl on Admiral Scurvy's crew? She has no dialog, complete background character, but she's also the only other catgirl we see on Etheria. I'm the only person on the planet that ships her with Adora, mostly just because I think Adora finding the only other magicat on the planet for a rebound is hilarious. Alas, I am a victim of Catradora brainrot so of course the only way I could write this ship is if Adora is thinking about Catra the whole time.
> 
> Also she has no official name but she's a homage to Scurvy's pet cat in the OG cartoon named Squall so that's what I called her. It admittedly isn't a very sexy name but whatever.

The couple fell back onto their bed, sweaty and panting and without a drop of energy left to even sit up. Catra emitted a deep, rumbling post-orgasm purr that dug into the deepest reaches of Adora and calmed her beating heart. Adora broke the serenity with her half clouded brain still recovering from all the emotions this night held. “Wow.”

“Don’t ruin it” Catra teased, eyes half open and ears laid flat.

“We did it, we had sex. Us! Wow. I… wow. Do you know how long i’ve been waiting for that?”

Catra let out a sharp laugh “Waiting? You could have done that at any time, I was the one stuck flirting with the wall of repression for my entire adolescence.”

“Yeah, I guess. Just, wow.”

“Say something else.”

Adora let out a deep sigh, beaming in the afterglow, hugging Catra as close as possible and running her fingers over the short fur on her shoulder. “I love you so much.”

“I know, you said it like a hundred times already” Catra softly smiled, “Now I know you never did anything in the Horde because you were so loud.”

Adora let out another heavenly sigh, squeezing Catra again and delighting in the purr that had softened into the healing sounds that Adora had long since known was her favorite noise in the universe.

Catra returned the hug, “I love you too dummy.”

“No talking, only cuddles.”

Catra laughed at the irony of that, this was their first time and she was pretty sure Adora had spat out so much “you’re so beautiful, you’re amazing, I love your noises, I love you” that she had probably given Catra a praise kink. Catra relented and snuggled deeply into Adora’s chest, purr picking up again and exhaustion taking over.

When Adora woke, she almost convinced herself it was a dream, but the soft warmth emitting off of the furry girl laying on her chest was enough evidence to the contrary. Her thighs were a little sore from last night’s developments, and her dick was already awake for the morning, but everything paled to the euphoria of happiness to see the woman she spent three years loving from afar finally inside her arms. She shifted slightly to try and peel the sheets stuck to her back from the dried sweat, causing Catra to shift her head up and meet their eyes.

“Morning Adora”  
“Good morning” Adora smiled, “how long were you up?”

“Who cares, I could spend an eternity here.”

They fell back into comfortable silence, sleep threatening Adora again as the heat from her girlfriend’s naked frame lulled her into the deepest feeling of belonging she could imagine, until Catra spoke up again.

“That was my first time,” she giggled.

Adora paused, the sleep grogged brain failing to fully catch up, “Wait, I thought you and Scorpia…”

Catra laughed, “She wishes. No, nothing happened there, I… I was really afraid of all that… stuff.” She waved her hand for emphasis, Adora understood.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t let myself think about love either. I kind of got into a whole ‘job first, emotions second’ mentality.”

“You always had that mentality” Catra teased. “So it was your first too?”

“Uh, well....” Adora decided to look at the very interesting ceiling as she slowly scratched her head. “Not exactly”

Catra’s first emotion was very clearly shocked, given the size of her eyes, it morphed into slight confusion, sank into something that made Adora feel pure guilt, but finally settled on a sly grin. “I knew it.”

“Knew what?” Adora felt terrible, like a deep secret had been exposed, her anxious brain flashed a million images of Catra leaving in a rush, their fragile relationship broken again and the pure love of this morning gone already.

Catra only complicated those emotions as she let out a smug chuckle, “I knew you and sparkles were a thing. She was totally crushing on you, I could see it from the other side of a war.”

Adora’s brain packed up and left, leaving her completely helpless, “uh, what?”

“Glimmer, the instant I saw her I thought ‘rebound’ and yup, I was right! I wish I made a bet with someone.”

“No! No, uh, no” Adora was not having a good time right now, “nothing happened between us. She’s just a friend.”

“Really?” Catra’s face read a million versions of confusion, both disappointment and relief, “did you even think about it?”

“Uh” Adora went beet red, “I don’t like this conversation.” Catra let out a cackle, and Adora desperately tried to save something from this exchange. “I mean, I’m sorry! I was a horny lesbian teen, I thought those things for all the princesses but I never acted on them! You’re the one I loved, always, I never even kissed anyone before you.”

Catra smiled and pressed herself back onto Adora’s chest, her face scrunched together in thought and Adora already hated that this topic still seemed to be going.

“Wait, so I was your first kiss, but not your first fuck? How does that make any sense?”

Adora was blushing hard, Catra saying that word alone would have caused a hint of pink but now embarrassment was overtaking arousal in a landslide. “Well, uh, she said no kissing…”

“Holy fucking shit Adora, did you fuck a prostitute?”

Adora coughed awkwardly, suddenly wishing she could teleport, “I think she was called an escort.”

Catra was cackling now, her voice breaking with each high pitched squeal as she doubled over. “Fucking She-Ra, savior of the entire universe, had to lose her virginity to a prostitute! I’m not even angry, that’s just sad.”

“Hey! Says the virgin.”

“Not a virgin anymore, I lost mine to the most famous woman on the planet” Catra booped Adora’s nose, seemingly just to rub it in. Adora grumbled, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

They fell into silence again, this time much more awkward than before, before Catra again took a knife to it. “So tell me about it.”

“What? We just had our first time and you want to talk about me fucking another woman?”

Catra laughed again, a remnant of her last spat, “what can I say, I’m a little jealous. Plus I want to know how innocent little you ended up in a scenario like that.”

Adora sighed, conceding to her girlfriend’s interrogating teasing. “It was a few days after the battle of Salineas…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adora didn’t feel all that well, the last forty-eight hours was composed entirely of She-Ra work. She had been tasked with causing as much of a scene as possible in the war torn kingdom, attracting as many soldier’s attention while Glimmer, Bow, and the rest of the alliance collected the civilians caught in the crossfire. After destroying an untold amount of tanks and forcing her way through an uncountable amount of laser blasts and bullet wounds, absorbing an entire empire’s worth of offensive might, she was tasked with keeping up the behind of the evacuation party. Her arms were sore from swinging her sword, taking every bomb blast, and slashing every war machine she could, all to save as many people as possible. The party set a rondevu at Sea Worthy, but General Juliet advised them to head further inland as the Horde would begin their sweep across the coast. It was finally sinking into Adora that they were losing, she was meant to be the world’s savior and yet she was nothing but a witness to its slow death. She couldn’t save Angella, she couldn’t save Salineas, she couldn’t save that little girl she saw underneath that building as it collapsed.

The trauma of these last two days mixed with the complicated emotions she always felt when She-Ra healed away her exhaustion left her feeling empty. She wasn’t sad, she wasn’t angry, she was nothing.

Her brain flashed through the images. The girl, the crying man, the fires, the flags, the look of pure hatred Glimmer had given her, a flash of cat ears.

She had seen Catra, she was sure she had. Just a glimpse, on the bow of a battleship that slipped through the Sea Gate while the last of the refugees were being evacuated. 

It hurt so much, the idea that the Catra, the little girl who would always trade Adora her gray ration bars, would be behind this. Her brain just didn’t accept it.

So here she sat. Bow had insisted she rest, he left her here in Sea Worthy while the evacuation party headed farther west. The city was foreign to her, eerie as most of the denizens left with the alliance. She knew why he left her here, she may be She-Ra but she still wore a Horde Jacket and spoke in a Horde tone. The immediate threat gone means she’ll only cause more harm, trigger a victim of trauma or stoke mistrust in a hurt population looking for a scapegoat. It still hurt, that’s all she could really think. Pain and emptiness, pain that didn’t seem to do anything to fill the emptiness.

She ended up wandering to a familiar bar, the faint memories of her, Bow, and Glimmer meeting Sea Hawk here warmed Adora’s heart in the most miniscule way, but it was enough for her to walk in and sit at the counter.

The bar was surprisingly full, by orders of the Queen the city was meant to be evacuated, but the alliance wasn’t exactly in any position to enforce those orders and anyone who didn’t want to leave could happily sit back and enjoy the silence. The overlap to those stubborn people and the usual customers at this bar must be a circle, because it didn’t even feel like a slow day.

The barmaid, easily seven feet tall and built like a Tyrosaur, eyed Adora up and down with an eye of interest before returning to cleaning the glasses. Any other day and Adora would be fawning, but for some reason she didn’t feel in the mood. Instead she just sat there, leaning on the bar with her elbows and head in her hands, feet swaying slightly from the stool holding her defeated frame.

“Rough Day?” the barmaid questioned, slipping a tall glass of frizzy liquid Adora’s way. 

“You could say that” Adora sighed, not lifting her head from her hands.

“You’re She-Ra right? But, like, the littler version?”

Adora’s laugh was forced and dry, but she finally looked up and met the maid’s eyes “yeah, I guess you could say that.”

The barmaid beamed, slapped her hand on the table, and shoved the glass into Adora’s arms. “In that case, drinks are on the house! Thank you so much for saving him.”

Adora blinked in surprise, she eyed the beverage before taking a few sips, her eyes watered at the alcohol content but she forced a swallow before replying, “uh, who?”

“My son! He lives in Salineas, we could see the smoke from here and some of those Horde Ships got terrifyingly close. I assumed the worst. When I saw the evacuation ships come in I was frantic, but he made it out safe, and for that I'm forever grateful.”

Adora smiled, something heavy on her chest seemed to get an ounce lighter, “uh, no problem, it’s my job.”

“The most important job in the world methinks, too bad the old geezer survived too!” her laugh was boisterous and deep, yet none of the other patrons even looked from their cups.

“Uh, I… uh, what?” Adora had to admit this conversation was helping a little, it felt good not to be pitied or looked down upon. Glimmer was an expert at that it seems, and Shadow Weaver being back in her life forced up all the internalized self hatred she had thought she healed from. Still, she really had no idea where this conversation was going.

“My son’s father, just seeing him again made my blood boil, but if it means my boy gets out alive I'd stomach an eternity with his loud mouth.”

“Was he your husband?”  
The woman laughed, “usually the patrons are the ones spilling their life story, but no. He was… something, an ‘almost’ I should say. I was really thinking of proposing” she pointed at the fish hook dangling from her ear “even picked out something I felt meant enough to give to him. What do you know, I get a bit moody and start having cravings and he high tails it away for some job in the city. Says ‘it would be best if we separated’ while I was pregnant with his kid! Fucking dickbag. Then when the boy is old enough to avoid child labor laws he suddenly jumps back in our lives, takes him to work at their company or whatever. I hate that man with every fiber of my being but I couldn’t deny my boy an opportunity like that.”

Adora suddenly starts to feel a bit intrusive, “Uh, sorry for asking, but you must have loved him, right?”

The barmaid shrugged, “once. Things change, now I get to fuck my girls when they rake in the dough” she laughed a booming laugh again and Adora was once again lost.

“Your girls?”

“Oh,” she chuckled, “this can be on the house too but don’t go spreading the word y’hear? All the fancy little lady waiters at the tables? They’re also, uh… escorts! Sure, let’s use that word. You want one for a night, they’re all yours. Heck if you want a whole orgy then i’ll close shop early and join you” she laughed again, this time a few customers did take a side glance.

Adora had only the vaguest understanding of those words, yet she got the gist, and her cheeks betrayed the thoughts as she turned as red as a tomato. She started sipping harder at her drink, and the fizziness may have started to affect her head because her eyes slowly scanned the bar. A few of the women wore a loose uniform, no exact theme other than reds and pinks, but most striking were a black band each wore on their left arm.

The barmaid noticed Adora’s line of sight and decided to butt in, “black band means they’re open, green band means they’re not, but for you I can make an exception” she winked and Adora suddenly felt that slight heat in her pants begin to overtake her brain power. She hadn’t even kissed a girl yet, she never really seriously thought about it. Well, she did think about kissing, and going a lot farther than that, but those thoughts never became actions. It felt wrong, like it wasn’t her choice to make, but for once that empty feeling from earlier wasn’t as strong. Lust may not be the best emotion to replace it with, but it was something, and the slight buzz from the drink slowly let her lower head do the thinking.

The first girl Adora looked at was tiny, she had a huge toothy maw with a light dangling from the top like an angler fish, but her body was lithe and scaly smooth. Adora imagined herself lifting the four foot sea elf and sliding her cock into her waiting pussy, and sure enough the little Adora down under twitched. Adora continued to scan, one woman swayed her hips as she walked like a swimming squid, one woman had pigtails like the tentacles of a squid, one woman literally was a squid. Adora did enjoy the restrained by vines daydream when she found herself sitting too close to Perfuma, and tentacles probably weren’t that different. Still her eyes went farther into the bar, until they froze in their tracks on a pair of ears.

Cat ears.

The barmaid chucked, and Adora realized she had been staring. It wasn’t Catra, they were the wrong color and shape, but her heart didn’t seem to be able to tell the difference as it ached and burned at the sight of them.

“Hey, Squall!” the barmaid shouted, “get over here!”

The ears turned as the woman they attached to did, and Adora got a full view of her. While Catra was lean and petite, she was chubby. While Catra’s fur was dark and short, hers was light and fluffy. While Catra’s eyes were wild and mismatched, hers was mellow and monochrome amber. She was uncanny, Adora had never seen another catgirl like Catra. She was all wrong, not what Adora wanted, and yet she was so close that the slight blurring from the drink smudged the details.

The woman, Squall apparently, plodded over to the two. She wasn’t graceful like Catra, who could sneak up on a bat, instead her footsteps were heavy in her boots which Catra would never wear.

“What? I’m working, honest!” she whined, her voice was all wrong. It wasn’t slightly raspy, it didn’t have that slight inflection of higher pitch, it was monotone and silky. It was beautiful, it made Adora’s chest tug, but it was wrong!

“Your debt is still hefty you little mutt” Adora flinched at the barmaid’s words, that’s what Lonnie called Catra behind her back.

“I know, I know! Jeez.”

“How’s it feel that your two boyfriends left you to wait tables in the middle of a war?” the barmaid spit, clearly there was some bad blood between the two.

“Shut it with the grudge already, I'm here so you don’t send any bounty hunters his way, stop projecting your own sad life on others.”

Adora again felt like she was intruding, suddenly the lust had started to die away and she was beginning to recognize the absurdity of the situation. “You know what, thanks, but I think i’m good. I’ll just be going on my way…” Adora stood from her stool, her first notice is that the catgirl was a few inches shorter than her. Around Catra’s height, she thought.

“Where are you sleeping?” the barmaid asked innocently. Adora had not thought of that, and her face revealed it. “Come on my friend, this very bar has rooms for any weary travelers! Please, stay the night, free of charge of course!”

Adora couldn’t refuse, and so she lowered herself back onto the stool.

Squall looked her up and down, eyes lingering on her biceps, before leaning an arm onto the counter and facing the maid. “So this woman here did something to earn your graces, huh boss? And you called me over to… reward her?” Her smile was smug and flashed a small fang, just like Catra’s.

The barmaid laughed, “I’ll let you finish your shift early if you do” she winked.

“No, no, no.” Adora gasped, “that’s really fine, thank you, I'll just go to my room now.” She stood and started walking, before sighing and turning back to the two employees. “Which one is my room?”

The barmaid opened her mouth to speak, but the catgirl took the conversation’s initiative and strode into Adora’s personal space. She lightly ran her hands over Adora’s arms, sneaking a finger under her jacket’s sleeve and pulling it slightly out of place. Her breathing was slow, her eyes looking up at Adora with a clouded look that caused the blonde to swallow hard. The cat’s tail brushed her hip, and the heat in Adora’s pants returned in full force. Okay, maybe lust was a bit stronger than Adora had estimated. 

“You can come in my room” she emphasized the third word and Adora’s slightly buzzed brain was seconds away from exploding, “if you’re up for it.” She giggled, before stepping back, “If you’re not, I guess i’ll just have to get back to work.” She ran a finger underneath the black band on her arm, pulling it so it made a slight indent in her fur, before releasing it with a barely audible slap. 

“Wait” Adora’s mouth seemed to say on its own, “uh. I mean. Don’t you want to show me the way?”

The barmaid giggled, turned to Squall and made a slight head tilt towards Adora’s direction. Squall smiled, her slit pupils trailing down Adora until they met a sight they particularly focused on, before meeting back up to make eye contact. Adora looked down, only to notice a slight bulge, which she quickly attempted to cover with the front of her jacket. “Follow me” she said in her sultry, but not raspy, voice.

Adora was led up a flight of stairs into a door marked “employees only” before being led down a hallway and into a small living quarters, occupied by a single queen sized bed and a locked chest at its foot. Squall sat onto the bed, letting out a loud moan as she stretched.

Adora’s brain had returned after it left her on autopilot, yet now it seemed to want to spend this time absolutely freaking out. She was not ready for this, it was one thing to fantisize or stroke herself from time to time, but sex! Actual sex! With another person! She was feeling sick, something just felt wrong. She felt like she was violating a promise. She couldn’t understand why, but she kept thinking about Catra. She was in love with Catra, she had come to terms with that not long after she left the Horde and realized how much she meant to her, but they weren’t a couple. She wasn’t cheating or anything, so why did she feel like she was?

She thought back to the barmaid. Her husband had left her, and she hated him. Adora had left Catra, and Catra hated her. She contemplated that analogy, was it really the end for them, were they never going to love eachother again? Was Catra never going to love her like she does? Catra was evil now, she had proven that well enough, maybe it was a good thing to move on. The barmaid seemed happy, she boasted about fucking all these girls, is that where she should go? 

Adora did what she does best, she took those thoughts and stuffed them in a box in her head, and she buried it deep down so she can focus on the task at hand, and the task was waiting right in front of her.

“Feeling a little underappreciated,” Squall jabbed, she had begun to strip but paused when she saw Adora deep in thought. “People usually like to watch.”

Adora was suddenly aware she was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, she stepped on the chest and sat a reasonable distance from Squall at the foot of her bed. Squall closed the gap immediately, straddling Adora and leaning back to give Adora the view.

Adora sat stiff as a board, he hand firmly placed to her side and leaning slightly back. Squall sat on Adora’s lap, her hands ventured to the hem of her own shirt as she slowly lifted it past her stomach, then chest, then shoulders. She shot a smug smile at Adora before lifting it past her head and tossing it to the floor. Her bra was clearly not designed with fur in mind, instead of accentuating her admittedly rather impressive bust, it rode underneath where the fur was thickest and pushed it up towards Adora.

“Well, boss said you get the full treatment, so don’t be afraid” she reached down and grabbed one of Adora’s clammy hands. She brought it to her stomach, finger tips right underneath her bra. She slowly pushes up until Adora’s hand is underneath, fingers lightly brushing against a naked nipple. The cat lets out a moan that stabs directly at Adora’s lust, clouding her brain and guiding her actions. Adora brushes her fingers over the nipple, each eliciting a moan that admittedly may be a bit performative. 

Adora begins to feel a bit of bravery overtake her as her second hand joins her first, cupping the other breast under the bra. Slowly she pushes the fabric up, the two breasts dropping down from their prison, first the left than the right. Adora moans at the sight, oh how she has imagined Mermista’s or Glimmer’s doing the same. Squall chuckles, reaching her arms back and unhooking the bra, letting it fall to the bed, forgotten.

Adora continues to stroke her breasts, squeezing and kneading and feeling them. They're heavier than her own, the benefit of fat over muscle she assumes, and she feels transfixed on the light fuzz coating them. A huge mass of fur and hair sits at the escort’s sternum, ruffled by the bra’s restrictiveness. Adora combs her fingers through it, it isn’t as matted as Catra’s mane but it is recognizable as the same softness that human hair just can’t compare to.

Squall giggles, “You got a hair fetish or something?” Adora doesn’t make eye contact, instead she snakes her hands onto the catgirl’s back and pulls her closer. She hesitates, mouth inches over the cat’s pink nipples, before dives in and tenderly begins to lick and suck on the naked bud. Squall begins moaning, slightly more real this time, as she digs her fingers into Adora’s hair. Her nails are not as sharp as Catra’s, Adora notices, but they prick her scalp and for some reason it only incentivises Adora. She swaps nipples, licking and sucking and running her tongue along the tip. She grabs the nub between her front two teeth and Squall gasps, “shit, fuck, wow.”

Adora smiled to herself, she didn’t exactly know what she was doing but she was apparently doing it well. She assumed the job of an escort meant a lot of quick in and out fucks, but in her own fantasies Adora loved the foreplay as much as the sex.

Squall lightly gripped Adora’s hair, pulling her off and creating a space between the two. “Not fair that i’m the one all exposed.”

Adora looked at herself sheepishly, still wearing her red jacket. She quickly pulled it off along with her white muscle top and sports bra.

“Aw man, didn’t want to give me a show” Squall poked with her sexy, but not raspy, voice.

Adora blushed, “sorry, just a little excited.”

Squall began rubbing her hips back and forth across Adora’s lap, “I can see that.” The heat in Adora’s pants was joined by an intense claustrophobia, her dick more desperate than ever in its life to get some fresh air. “Allow me,” Squall slid down Adora’s legs and rested with her knees on the floor, she grabbed Adora’s waistband and began working the pants down until they rested on Adora’s shoes. Adora’s shaft stood triumphantly, still obscured by Adora’s baggy boxers. 

“Wow, so this is She-Ra’s mighty sword” Squall teased, hand rubbing up and down its length through the fabric. “I can see why you’re so popular.”

Adora was losing her mind, the warmth from her escort’s hand was like a fire that burned away the restrictive ropes holding her orgasm back, and yet the tiny fabric in the way felt like the strongest barrier ever created. Desperate, she whimpered and squirmed under the catgirl’s touch, begging for her dick’s release.

Squall smiled and complied, she grabbed the elastic of Adora’s boxers and slowly trailed them down, exposing Adora’s cock inch by inch. A little after the seventh, it popped up like a triumphant flagpole, finally free from its fabric prison and trailing a thick slime of precum. Squall pulled the pants the rest of the way to the floor before admiring her prize. Adora knew she was big, well, bigger than Kyle at least. The communal showers in the Horde left her exposed throughout puberty, and her squad got front row seats to the ever growing member. It never quite registered until Lonnie’s mean spirited quips slowly turned into admiration and desire. When Adora caught her looking at her shaft while biting her lip, it gave Adora something to be proud of.

For some reason, her mind asks her if Catra ever looked. She can’t seem to recall, when they were around sixteen Catra had caught Adora staring and began showering the hour after her squad was supposed to. The thought hurt, that Catra would never look at her like Lonnie and Squall did.

Squall was completely oblivious to Adora’s inner thoughts, as she gingerly placed her hand at the bottom of the shaft and held it in place. “How many girls have done this” she says smugly, before resting Adora’s head onto her tongue. Lining herself up, she lowers herself down, swallowing deeper and deeper until her mouth hits her hand, Adora’s entire cock fitting nicely down her throat. It took all the will power Adora could muster to not cum immediately, the slick wet warmth of Squall’s throat outclassing anything her dick has ever felt. Slowly Squall lifts herself off, her mouth making a satisfying pop as she drops the head, a trail of slobber and precum connecting the two. She gasps loudly, sucking in the air she was neglected, before letting out a shuddering moan and slumping slightly, eyes clouded with want.

“This is perfect” the escort giggled, before leaning back forward and licking up the bottom of Adora’s shaft. Adora whimpers, her cock screaming to cum, but she holds both her desire and her voice in. Squall plants her lips onto Adora’s tip and begins swirling with her sandpaper tongue, Adora wonders if Catra’s tongue is rough like this. Squall lowers her mouth back over Adora’s shaft and begins to blow her, slow at first but picking up speed and Adora feels her dick hit the back of her throat. 

“Oh shit, I’m… ah, I’m, can I..? AH!” despite Adora’s best attempts, her cock can stand it no more, and she ejeculates into Squall's mouth. The cat holds her mouth over the head, letting it be filled with the warrior’s semen. After a couple of twitches signals the end of her orgasm, Adora sits up off the bed on her elbows as she watches the escort slowly lick her now half limp cock head. She finally pulls back, leans her head back, and opens her mouth. Her tongue is covered with white hot cum, she giggles as Adora stares dumbfoundead, before closing her mouth and swallowing.

“Yummy” she smiles.

“What the fuck” Adora laughs, mast already hard again at the sight before her.

“Enjoying yourself?” Squall questions, standing up before her client and stripping off her pants. Her panties are soaked, and as she reaches down to touch them she pulls a strand of slick wetness with her index finger and thumb. “Cause I am.”

Adora is overloaded, she had never felt that good in her life. Again, her very ineffective brain has called it quits, so instead she just nodded and leaded forward. She grabbed Squall’s chubby hips and pulled her close, she licked a long trail across her soaked panties before biting the elastic top and pulling back. They snapped into place after she let go, garnering a loud moan from the catgirl. Adora continued to lick and bite and play with the panties, soaked with saliva and wetness, until Squall had enough. 

“Enough with the fucking foreplay, I need your dick in me now.”

Despite it all, Adora giggled. She was admittedly feeling a little better, and that bravery spark from before amplified as a part of her she didn’t quite understand yet started to take over.

“You have to be patient if you want your reward kitten” came from Adora’s lips, but Adora wasn’t quite sure if she had said that. She started to think that alcohol was a bit stronger than she assumed.

“Oh, you get your dick sucked and suddenly you think you're the top? Don’t get too cockyyyyAH!” Squall was cut off as Adora snaked a finger into her, thumb gently toying with her clit. Her other hand twirled a finger in the soaked panties, pulling them back and snapping them on the cat’s exposed slit. The noises escaping from Squall were mesmerizing to Adora, she wanted to hear them more, she wanted to hear them in a raspy voice.

Adora slid the panties down, soaking the fur along Squall’s thighs and legs. Her hand still worked her slit, gently a single finger sliding in and out. Squall began to lose her balance, only held up by the hand working her pussy and the hand firmly holding onto her thigh.

“I love how thick you are,” Adora said, again unsure where this voice had come from. “I love your fur.”

“Shut up casanova, don’t start thinking being good with your hands means i’m your girlfriend.”

Suddenly, that hurt feeling from earlier came back to Adora. It felt wrong, she was supposed to be doing this with her girlfriend. Her girlfriend which she didn’t have. Again Adora thought of Catra, but again she pushed it down.

Apparently her fingers stopped working, because Squall grabbed her by the wrist and peeled her hand off “Ugh, I hate when y'all get all sentimental. Lie down.”

Adora conceited, and her slightly limp mast stood ever so slightly dejected. “No, no, no, no! None of this sappy shit now, I need a cock in me and it’s gonna be yours so stop moping.” She grabs Adora’s cock and begins pumping, occasionally spitting in her hand for lube. Once it’s sufficiently hard, she positions herself and slowly slides down. Instantly Adora’s mind is reignited with lust, and her cock solidifies half way into Squall’s pussy. The last bit slides in perfectly, Adora lets out a loud moan as she bottoms out. Squall breathes heavily as Adora’s girth stretches her walls, they both sit still as the slightly oversized dick twitches in the constricted space inside the escort.

Slowly, Squall begins to shift. Small movements, a few centimeters up, a few centimeters down. Adora’s mind is melting in lust, the wait killing her, her cock begging to be milked dry. She pumps up as Squall pumps down, matching her rhythm. Squall squeaks and desperately grabs onto the sheets as her claws tear the fabric. Adora picks up her pace, ignoring the established tempo to quell her need to fuck her nightly lover. Squall’s squeaks become screams and her claws shred her bedsheets as she is bounced on Adora’s cock, wet slapping every time their hips meet. The escort collapses onto Adora, and Adora takes the opportunity to switch places. The catgirl squarely on her back, Adora pumps even more roughly as she feels her climax growing closer.

Squall grabs onto Adora’s shoulders and digs her claws in, Adora retaliates by lengthening her thrusts. She pulls out almost to the head before slamming back into her lover’s pussy, building an increasing rhythm and pounding Squall into the mattress. Squall’s eyes begin to roll back and her body shivers as she comes, but Adora does not slow her pace. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuucck! Holy Shit! Fuck me!” Squall screams as she’s ridden into a second orgasm almost immediately. 

Adora leans down lips almost brushing against her escort’s before Squall shoves her hand into Adora’s face. “No fucking kissing, just fucking cum already, fuuuuuuuuuck!”

It’s the last straw, Adora pulls out as quickly as possible as streams of semen launch onto the catgirl’s naked belly. Her dick is hard and throbbing as more cum drips out, coating Squall’s thick fur.

“That was fantastic” the catgirl laughs, “but you gotta stop with the sappy stuff.”

Adora drops onto the mattress, she strokes her cock as it slowly goes limp in her hands. Squall laughs, leans forwards, and kisses its head. “You’re definitely one of my favorites.” She gets up and walks over to a side door, opening it to reveal a bathroom. “I’ll be back after I clean up, you seem like the type who likes to cuddle.” She giggles and closes the door behind her.

Adora laid her head on the mattress pillow and closed her eyes. Her lust now sated, the emptiness from earlier seeped back in. She felt terrible, the tiny box she stored in her mind burst open at the first moment alone and she felt like a monster. She had cheated on nobody, but she did, maybe. She didn’t know, what was wrong with her? She rubbed her cock, still slick from the pussy juices and her own cum. She felt detached from it somehow, like it had taken over and now she was left with its mess. What was that? Why did those words come out of her mouth? Why did she want to take over like that? Why did she start saying those compliments to a stranger? Why did she try to kiss her?

Adora sighed and sat up, she pulled on her boxers and clothes, tied her boots and left the room, closing the door softly behind her. She made her way downstairs and waved to the barmaid who was finishing cleaning up, without a word of response to the maid’s questions Adora left and didn’t look back.

That was a mistake, she let her own desires take over and it just made her feel worse. She needed to be She-Ra, not Adora. Stopping the Horde comes first.

That night, the mighty Princess of Power ended up sleeping on a park bench.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wow”

“Say something else,” Adora teased.

“I just, how did you make a sex story depressing?” Catra laughed while jabbing Adora in the ribs.

“What can I say? I was in a bad place.”

Catra snuggled up closer to Adora, “are you still there?” she asked.

Adora smiled, “No. Nowhere close. Thanks to you.”

The silence returned, but no longer awkward.

Again, it was Catra who broke it “I love you”

Adora smiled, “I love you too” and kissed her.


End file.
